Air Shadows
by Saber211
Summary: Rogue meets Wendy in the strangest way anyone would meet a person. He starts to develope feelings or her, but does Wendy feel the same way? Could she be the one for Rogue or Romeo? Read to find out. NOW ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey Everyone! I know this might be a weird paring but I just wanted to see how I could do this.**

**To also clarify everything Rogue is 19 and Wendy is 18 so its not so awkward anymore. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

**Wendy POV:**

: I was running through the woods trying to find a bandit who has stole something from me. My heart was beating fast and I was nearly out of breath. It wasn't long before I tripped over a rock and was about to hit the ground until someone saved me. I looked up only to see piercing red eyes and pitch black hair. "Are you okay?" He asked "Yeah I'm fine thank you" I replied I reached for my bag only to remember that I was chasing the bandit "Sorry someone stole my stuff I have get it back" I said "No ill get it you just sit here and rest" he said sternly "Its fine really" I argued "just stay here" he said I saw as he ran off to chase the bandit. Though something was strange about him. He kind of smelled like a dragon slayer but what's he doing out here? While waiting I felt drowsy and sleepy so I decided to take a short nap.

**Rogue POV:**

I finally got her bag back. She seemed really cute and pretty I've never seen a girl like her before. The weird thing is she smelled a lot like a dragon slayer. I walked back to the place she was only to find her sleeping. I smiled looking at her. She seemed so peaceful when she sleeps. I picked her up bridal style and took her to my place since I don't know where she lives. I put her in the guest bedroom and set her there and went to the kitchen to cook up a meal. Is she really a dragon slayer? She has the scent of a dragon slayer but I can't really tell. About an hour later she finally came out. "Do you know where I am?"She asked "Your at my place since you fell asleep and I didn't know where you live" I replied "Thank you. Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvell" "I'm Rogue, Rogue Cheney" I replied "Are you a dragon slayer?" She asked "Yes I am, a shadow dragon slayer" I said "Oh wow I'm a sky dragon slayer!" "Oh and I got your bag" I said " Oh thank you. I guess I should get going now " she rushed "W-wait should I w-walk you home?" I stuttered "If you wanna come along I'm fine with that" she sweetly replied "Alright then" I said. we walked outside and onto the street. I wonder what guild she's in? "Hey what guild are you in?" I asked "Oh I'm with Fairytail" she replied.

That name shattered my heart. She was part of fairytail and I was part of sabertooth. Both guild's hate one another and there's no possible way we can make them get along. "Were here"she said "Alright then. Just be careful when your out on missions okay?" I said sternly "Don't worry I will and would you want to come for dinner tomorrow night? I just want to pay you back for what you did to help me" she said shyly "Yeah sure!" I said excited. "Great see you then" she said "Alright then" I walked away smiling ear to ear. First she's a dragon slayer. Second she's pretty and cute. I wonder where this will take me. Wendy pov I can't believe I just asked him that and he said yes! I got to admit he was handsome with his eyes and hair but what does he think of me? He probably thinks I'm a klutz just tripping over a rock like that. I sighed, I don't even know what to cook tomorrow worst of all I don't even know what he likes! Could this get any harder? I collapsed on my bed with a sigh. I'm so embarrassed. I fell asleep while waiting and ended up in his place. Why does life hate me?! I might as well just go to bed first then worry about everything.

**The next day:**

woke up to the sound of birds chirping and yawned. What time is it? 8:30! I gotta get going! I rushed into my clothes and instantly went to the market. I looked at what I needed and list seemed to be very, very long. I sighed of tiredness. This is going to be to long. I looked around the whole market and got everything I needed. I got everything I needed and started to head back home until "Wendy!" I turn around to see its Romeo "Oh Romeo what are you doing here?" I asked "I'm getting supplies for Natsu-Nii and his team. Come to think of it why aren't you with them?" He asked suspiciously "I'm grocery shopping" I replied "Okay then guess I'll see ya later" he yelled "bye" I said. I continued walking home wondering what Rogue would be doing at this time. Probably sulking that he has to come. You see I never had an experience like this so it's kinda new to me. Though it doesn't seem he hates me either because he did do all that stuff for me so I guess he's just a nice guy. When I arrived home I started cooking right away. The food that I was cooking and adobo since I don't know what to cook. I really hope he likes it, if he doesn't that means this would be my meal instead of his. My heart is beating so fast and I'm panicking like crazy. It's almost time for him to come and I don't even feel ready I'm not even dressed for the occasion! I'm only wearing a t-shirt and pants but maybe it would be okay? Oh my God! You know what I'm just gonna wing it, yeah I'm just gonna wing it! Ugh! Only 10 minutes left! Except I heard the doorbell ring Is he here already? And the person at the door was him.

"Good evening Wendy!" He said in a cheerful voice "Uh yeah good evening please come in and make yourself at home" I said in a sweet voice "Sorry if I'm a few minutes early" he apologized "it's fine I don't mind" I replied "The food should be ready in a few minutes" I assured "you look very nice today" he said. I blushed madly that my face looked like an apple. "T-thank you" I stuttered. He laughed "What's so funny?" I asked annoyed "It looks cute when you get embarrassed" he said still laughing which made me even more red "S-stop please" I said turning away embarrassed. "Alright fine" he said as he gave in. "Tell me, what makes you think I look cute embarrassed?" I asked suspiciously "Cause your beautiful" he muttered "um I didn't hear you" I said annoyed "Sorry I can't tell you" he said blushing "Tell me now or I will punch you in the face" I said evilly while putting food on our plates "Still can't tell you" he said joyfully as he ate his food. I looked down upset "please tell me I just never been complimented before" I said in a quite voice. I saw he hesitated after what I said and looked guilty. "I said because you are beautiful" he said in a stern tone. I stayed quite after that and put away the dishes as we both looked down. He finally broke the silence "I guess I better be on my way, thanks for the dinner." He said "No problem stop by anytime" I replied, and there he went. I looked around and saw how lonely this place is without Rogue. It's all to quite and no talking. No! I can't be! Do I like him? I shook my head I just need sleep there's been to much. Rogue pov: I wonder what she thinks about what I said. My feelings for her they are progressing from the first time I met her could she be the one? Could she be the mate that I'm looking for? I doubt. I sat down wondering for a few minutes, "What should I do? I barely know her so I can't ask right away."

**Authors note: yeah it might be rushed a little cause I did this in the car lol. Should I make this a one-shot or keep adding chapters? ****It's up to you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Hi! I'm back! I've decided that I would add more chapters since I got a review saying they want more chapters. This isn't the end though, I plan on adding chapters more since I've come up with lots of ideas for this story. Hope you enjoy it please Favorite/Follow and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail I wish but I would just make it terrible.**

CHAPTER 2

**Rogue pov:**

I wonder what she thinks about what I said. My feelings for her they are progressing from the first time I met her could she be the one? Could she be the mate that I'm looking for? I doubt.

I sat down wondering for a few minutes, "What should I do? I barely know her so I can't ask right away."

"I guess that's life" I said as I stood up walking to my bed.

"I should get to know her a bit more, like take her for a walk or visit her but how do I approach her to do that?" I thought for a while, thinking of ways I could approach her.

I thought of asking Sting but he's an idiot so I might as well not ask anybody else." "Though what I could do is leave her a note so I don't have to approach her directly, but then that would show I'm not a man." I said unwillingly. It's already 1:00 am and I'm still thinking about this, this one girl I have my mind set on, the one I can't stop thinking about.

After an hour or so I decided I'll go to her place the next day and take her for a walk, since that's my only idea. I just hope there won't be silence or awkwardness between us, and that we can get closer than before.

**Wendy POV:**

"I wonder what I should do today?" Maybe I could do some training or just hang out at the guild but I have a feeling some one might be coming today. I don't know what it is but I just have this feeling, this good feeling.

It might just be the feeling that I need to pay my monthly rent. "I guess I should head over to the guild, get some jewel, pay my rent and I'm finished." I said weary.

I walked over to the guild lost in thought before I hit something, or someone (which felt like I hit a pillar) "Oww watch where your going for God's sake!" I said angrily

"Oh sorry about that I was lost in thought." He said apologetically as he helped me up

"Wait aren't you R-Rogue?" I asked surprised

. He took off his pitch black cloak revealing his piercing red eyes and his dark black hair. It was like the first time we met all over again, but almost like a fairy tale that every girl dreams of.

"Apparently I am, and sorry for that fall."He replied with his famous stern look.

"N-n-no p-problem" I stuttered still shocked at his appearance.

We both stared into each others eyes without saying a word nor moving. For what seemed like forever we finally caught a glance at an angry 35 year old Natsu and his 5 year old daughter Nashi running straight at Rogue preparing to send him a roar.

"NATSU YOU OLD MAN STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS" I yelled sending him back from where he came from along with his stubborn daughter Nashi who's more like Natsu than Lucy.

"Y-yeah sorry about that. Fairytail is kind of an over protective guild but we still love one another." I said as I sweat dropped

"It's fine, you should be happy you have a family like that. At Sabertooth we don't have any sign of kindness nor warmth. It's all about winning and hatred, abuse to those who lose, it's not right." He said upset.

We both sat down on a nearby bench and talked.

"Why won't you leave Sabertooth?" I asked curious

"If I do the master would... sorry I just can't say."He said traumatized from what he saw before.

" If it's that important we don't have to talk about it. " I said trying to change the subject. After that we talked the whole after noon talking about our past and present. Basically after that long talk we practically knew everything about each other, our sad times, our happy times, and all the other things included.

"Sorry that I kept you out so long" he said embarrassed

"Nah it's no problem, I was only going to go on a mission and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" I asked excited.

"I'm very sorry I j-just can't, Stings going to get suspicious, and if he finds out I'm hanging out with a Fairy, things aren't going to go good.

"So your saying you can't hang out with me because I'm a Fairy?" I replied offended.

"Wendy I-it's not like that!" He said.

I shook my head in disappointment

"Seems like that, so I guess I can't hang out with a saber, well see ya"

I said walking away pretending not to be hurt. **(I didn't know how to Nick name sabertooth so I did my name.)**

"WAIT WENDY" he yelled.

I only ran as fast as I could to get away.

"I'M SORRY!" He screamed.

I could only hear those words as I got farther away getting angrier every minute. I finally stopped my running and leaned against a wall. As soon as I paced myself I looked around to see if he's around. "Good he's not around." I sighed with relief.

" I hope I don't see him for a while."

**Authors Notes: I'm very sorry if its short I have to come up with a plan on how to make these chapters a decent size. (sighs) I'll see you guys in a few days or a week. Hope you enjoyed it please Favorite/Follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Hello! I finally came up with some more idea's for this story! I'm also sorry if it's another short chapter again (sweat drops) If you guys want chapters longer please pm or review to me. I will surely try to make them longer with more detail and explaining. Remember to Favorite/Follow and review! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

**Chapter 3;**

**Wendy pov:**

I always hated the fact that since fairytail was the strongest guild most people fear us and think that we are bad people. We really are not, we want to show that we are the nicest out there but with everyone so busy these days we just don't have the the time.

**Rogue pov:**

I wish I never said that but it's true, I can't get caught falling for her since the grand magic games is 7 months away. I just have to participate in it this year. Last year I couldn't participate because I got sick before the grand opening, it sucked

. "Hey Frosch?" I called

"What is it Rogue?" He replied kindly

"Did I just screw up my life?"

"Yes you just did Rogue."

"THANKS FOR HELPING!" I yelled

"WELL ITS TRUE ROGUE YOU JUST PISSED OFF THE GIRL YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH, HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR LIFE IS NOT SCREWED UP?!" He yelled back.

I was shocked, Frosch actually showed me his manly side and I'm proud.

"Good job Frosch!" I praised

"Umm it's really true Rogue please listen to me!" He pleaded

I just couldn't say no to the little guy so I decided to listen for once.

"Go ahead say what you wanna say" I replied

"Okay, first of all Rogue start acting like a man. You are to scared your gonna get caught with doing this and that. If you keep doing that your gonna get no where in life. Trust me Fro thinks so to."

I was impressed with what Frosch was saying. Frosch has finally grown up. Though what he was saying was true, if I keep thinking I'm gonna get caught I will get no where in life.

Especially when there's a special someone in my life. I looked at my surroundings and thought that maybe I should try leaving Sabertooth and moving on with my life, but then I wouldn't be able to participate in the GMG

. I would also be able to try to make amends with Wendy, but then where would I get jewel? I shook my head in disappointment. I guess I'm stuck with sabertooth just a little longer. Don't worry Wendy I'm coming back for you.

**WENDY pov:** "Hey Lucy?" I asked shyly

"Yes what is it?" She kindly replied

"Um what would you do if you were in love with a person in another guild, but couldn't be together because of that?"I quickly said

"Hmm, that's a pretty hard question but here's what I can give you. Just because your in another guild doesn't mean it should get in the way of your relationship even if it means sacrificing a few things." She said sternly

"But what if the guild's hate each other?" I wondered

"It doesn't matter it's still the same thing. It shouldn't get in the way if it's true love."She responded.

I tilted my head towards the floor as I was comparing me and Rogue to this situation. It seemed very similar, but what are we gonna do? GMG is in a few months and I gotta start training, but I don't know about him. Could it be he's training to?

I can't tell but maybe he's still at the park! "I gotta go Lucy, Thanks for the advice!" I yelled

"No problem!'...Some ones in love" she muttered

I ran over to the park as fast as I could, trying to see if he's still there so I could say sorry for the way I've been. I just couldn't leave things that way. As I approached the park I hoped to see a glance of him but instead he's no where to be found

. "ROGUE! ARE YOU HERE!" I yelled.

There was no reply.

"I wish he was still here" I muttered as my heart started to feel like a boulder falling down a mountain, to its death.

I walked back home feeling upset and tired at the same time thinking how I shouldn't have been offended to make him feel bad.

"Hey you!" A random guy called

"What is it!" I replied annoyed

"I heard you and Rogue were hanging out huh?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"And who are you?" I asked with my teeth clenched

"Well I'm the great and mighty sting!" He said with pride

That reminded me of what Rogue told me

***Flashback***

_"If Sting finds out I'm hanging out with a Fairy things aren't going to go so good."_

***End of Flashback***

"YOU LITTLE STALKER!" I yelled giving him my death face.

"Woah there just chill. We all know Sabertooths gotta give a beating to the Fairies who have to be punished." He said with an evil smile while putting his hand into a fist position.

"SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" The wind sliced through the air at high speeds aiming a direct hit to Sting.

"What a weak attack you should go to a weaker guild if you can't handle me." He evilly laughed and he stopped the attack in and instant blow. My eyes widened as my heart beat increased, this guy might be the real deal. I don't think I can handle this one.

**Authors note: Again sorry if its short. If you want them longer please pm or review to me. I will surely make them longer with more detail and explaining. Hope you enjoyed it! please favorite/follow and review!**

**See you in a few days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Okay you can slap me for having such short chapters all the time. For this particular chapter I did it on purpose, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger to kinda be mean for once (sowwy) but you'll absolutly love the ending! Review if you think it's cute.**

**Rogue: I don't find it cute.**

**Saber211: you got to be kidding your the one who said it not me.**

**Rogue: Saber does not own fairytail because if she did she would be so utterly stupid that it wouldn't even be popular**

**WENDY POV:**

"I'm getting bored already haven't you had enough?" He asked annoyed

"Why wouldn't I have enough?" I said breathing heavily

. I felt like falling over and going away but I couldn't do that. I need to stay and beat the crap outta this guy.

"Well since I'm winning by a long shot, I would've thought you would've fallen over by now" he bragged.

This Sting guy is really a pain with the bragging crap. If only he weren't so strong I would knock that mouth right off of him.

"You don't need to act so tough just fall down and call it a day." He said smirking

"Why would I do that? Would you just fall over if someone told you to?" I said glaring

"It depends, but I surely won't do it for you!" He yelled sending a punch right at my stomach causing me to throw up in the process. I flew up against a building hitting my right cheek as blood ran down it. I couldn't take the pain anymore, I just had to make it stop.

It hurt so much as if death was right above me. The only thing I could do was dodge his attacks since I was completely drained of magic. That wouldn't do me much longer though. Attack after attack he seemed to get faster with each one making it harder to dodge.

"You can definitely feel the pain can't you? You are so hopeless now with no one to help you. Your Fairy friends can't find you here so I don't recommend calling for them." He said laughing

That was it. The relentless attacks, shocks of pain that was it. I slowly closed my eyes forcing them to open but they wouldn't obey. I tried to keep myself together but instead I passed out hitting the hard cold ground as another shock of pain came through me again.

The last thing I saw was Sting charging at me preparing for another attack. I waited for the pain to hit me again and again.

_ "Why haven't I felt the pain yet? Why can't I awake from this dark place? I can't move." I tried to stand but I couldn't. I needed help quick but there was no one else to help. This place I was in was dark and gloomy, like the shadows of a giant. There was nothing in it. It was empty as if no one ever stepped foot instep this place. What could it be?_

**ROGUE POV:** I heard lots of commotion down the street and wanted to check it out. I walked down the street and saw tattered buildings and two people.

I looked to see who those two people were and found out it seemed to be Sting attacking Wendy. I instantly ran in to see what was going on. The only thing I saw was Wendy on the street out cold, and sting preparing an attack.

I suddenly ran in front of Sting and blocked his attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled angrily

"WHY ARE YOU HURTING AND INNOCENT PERSON!" I screamed upset

. We through punches at each other left and right arguing.

"I THOUGHT YOU HATED FAIRIES, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO CRUSH THEM TO A PULP!" He screamed

"NONE OF THEM ARE BAD PEOPLE, THEIR GOOD PEOPLE, HOW COULD YOU COME UP TO ONE OF THEM AND HURT THEM ON PURPOSE!?" I shouted

After hours of relentless arguing and fighting, we finally rested and sat down. I walked up to Wendy to she if she was okay and not hurt. I looked at her for several minutes and saw her right cheek was bleeding.

I gave Sting a glare and grabbed a towel to wipe the blood off. She seemed okay just some cuts and bruises but overall she was fine. Sting left 5 minutes later while I stayed.

I wanted to watch over Wendy until she wakes up and help her on her way back home. Instead I got to impatient so I picked her up and brought her to her place and set her on the couch.I left her a note and left.

_Dear Wendy,_

_I bandaged all your injuries and brought you back home. Hope you feel better soon! Love Rogue_

I turned around towards the door and walked on. I felt water fall down my eyes and on to the floor. I didn't think I was crying but I then realized I really was crying. Lots of tears started to fall down as my face as I didn't know what I was crying about, I fell to my knees as I cried even harder.

Why did I have to cry? It shows weakness, it shows your soft side. I shouldn't be crying. I covered my face with my hands and was about to stand up till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and find out its wendy

. "Why are you crying? Why are you so sad?" She asked worried

"Wendy I can't hold it in anymore!" I cried

"Hold what in? What is it?" She asked

"Wendy! From the the very start I always loved you! I'm sorry that sting hurt you and I wasn't there! Forgive me I-I love you, I don't want to let you go! When I first saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you, my heart always beat so fast when your around! I can't exist without you! I just can't!" He said with passion

"Ro-Rogue" she said slightly confused and puzzled at the same time.

"You might not get it yet but that's the way I always felt." I said.

**I give you permission to slap me. I get it "Saber this is the third chapter already! make a longer one!"I feel ya brother I feel ya.**


	5. I'm sorry guys

**Okay I'm sorry guys but I'm gonna be putting this story on hiatus for a while due to my lost of interest in this story. I'm really, really sorry I don't know how I can continue with this strange pairing. I might come back but, I think I'll just keep it where it is now. See you sometime! **

**Maybe I'll be back with more news but for now I wont be updating in a long time.**


End file.
